Star Ocean Era of the Forgotten Shadow Navigation1
by FinalNova
Summary: Datura Flac, a nineteen year old Expelian, daughter of Dias and Keiko Flac. Has suddenly stumbled upon an ancient text, what does it mean, what are its secrets... Why is it in the book of Nedian history?


-Navigation One-  
  
*Datura*  
  
Soft rays of sunshine penetrated the early morning scenery. Penetrating the wispy formations of mare tails. The clash of metal against metal suddenly echoed through the barren waste land, that was once a battle zone, of long past years. Melodic emissions rang through the brisk morning as if an array of sing song voices filled the air in unison with each other. Silver blades gnash-ed together as two figures stood, locked in combat. Upon the immediate right a sleek male figure. His tall frame stood out from the rising sun, hunter green cape swirled about the form of the being. Spiked navy hair fluttered about his face in discord. The sword within his grasp was known as Ouma, a legendary blade that was the twin to a certain fair haired human. His leather boots pressed firmly against the soil as he watched his current opponent. Though, oddly the features of his 'foe' were extremely similar. A low growling sound left the slim female who pressed heavily against the weapon that the male duelist held. Two hands gripped tightly against the hilt of the bastard sword she held, named 'Kaikou'. Her form was donned with a simple pair of black slacks and a matching blouse. Over this she wore a dark grey cloak, almost black. Her own spiked blue strands fell about her visage.  
  
With a fleet-footed movement the girl bolted back away from the clashing blades. Twisting the blade till she regained control over the mercury colored weapon. Finding that she would not be able to press down with her own force. The man was too strong for her. Shakily pulling herself into a defensive stance she glared darkly toward him. A rough chuckle left the lithe form, he himself settling into a comfortable position.   
  
"Tired are we? You'll never win like that." A light grin pulled at the corners of his lips as he watched carefully onward.   
  
"No! Not yet."   
  
"Then come at me." The man motioned to himself. A faint shift of his feet as he lifted Ouma. Pulling it close to his chest, the flat of the blade parallel to his opponent. With a smug smirk he awaited for the girl to take her first action.  
  
Lightly jerking the blade the girl clenched her fingers about the hilt of Kaikou, drawing herself into a subtle dance, with a light clink of the hilt she dashed forth the blade glistening off of the warm rays of the sun. Kaikou vibrating with ethereal radiance. Leather boots pressed delicately against the soil as she rushed to the male duelist. With a shift of her hands the blade shredded through air surging to the man's right side in a horizontal cutting motion.   
  
Roughly chuckling the man could see attack right off from the start of her pace. Bracing himself easily he grasped the hilt of Ouma with a single hand remaining in his position. Suddenly the weapon darted to bite at his rib cage, though in one fluid arch Ouma came in contact with its own advisory. The sound of echoing blades again leafed through the diameter. With the force of Ouma the bastard sword that the girl held was trusted away, whirling in the air before jamming down within the soil a few feet away. Softening his stance the man swung out with his leg just barely, entangling the girl's ankles sending her sprawling. With a loud thud the girl came in contact with the soil, knocking out her breath. The sting of air leaving her for a brief moment caused her to choke and spat trying to regain her breath. Her eyes focusing and un-focusing several times before the world about her finished spinning.   
  
Towering above her own sleek frame the navy headed sword-man approached her, lightly gasping her right hand shot outward to grasp the hilt of her weapon. Even though it was at least two feet from herself. Wincing she felt the leather boot pressing against her chest firmly. Though not enough to crush her solar plexus. Her gaze shot toward him, her eyes reflecting a fear of sorts. A light gasping sound left her as the man's sword slammed down jabbing into the earth a few inches away from her neck, severing several blue strands. Yet the girl shook it off and tried to reach out again only to be stopped by the man's opposite foot placing pressure upon her palm. "...Damn" She spat out with malice before turning her attention to her foe.  
  
"Check mate." Was the man's only words. Burning anger rose within her before she remembered a small dagger tucked against her side. Quickly moving her hand toward the tiny weapon she brought it up to rest against the man's lower calf.   
  
"...No, not check mate. Even the smallest of wounds can distract one's mind. Whether it be a paper cut or a slice of one little dagger. It may not cause a great deal of damage or draw the person completely away. Though during that time, the person's mind-set is not on his opponent but the pain." The girl replied her breathing labored as she gazed up to the man's face.  
  
"True... Very True Datura." The Expellian's words left his mouth in a solemn tone.   
  
Moving his foot away from her chest it settled against the ground in a light movement as did the one resting against the girl's hand. "Get Kaikou, were done for the time being." He replied, before turning away. Standing up the girl nodded in respect before quickly moving to her blade sheathing it at her side. "Wait! Wait Father." She replied before quickening her pace to match his, coming to walk beside him. The blue headed sword's man spoke in a cool tone."You have gotten better. I could not ask for a better student." Datura meekly smiled, lifting her hand she brushed it against the back of her neck.  
  
"Oh... Stop it Father." Raising his brow the man laughed, a rare thing for him to do. "Datura... You remind me of myself at your age."   
  
Reaching over he placed his hand on top of the girl's head. Her navy strands swept about in a violent motion."I can't see you, the Legendary Swords-man Dias Flac, at my age. Other than an ol' grumpus... Hey wait a moment there!" The young woman spoke.  
  
"Heh. See, I told you." He replied in a calm tone, baring a child had reinserted his warmth. Though still outwardly he seemed as cold as ever. Leather boots caused the brittle grass to crackle beneath his footsteps as Dias walked forward. Hesitating Datura allowed her gaze to rest upon her father.  
  
"Father... I..."   
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"...Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, positive."  
  
Turning her attention away from Dias the young woman's steel blue eyes glanced to the distance. Soon, they would approach Arlia, her home town. The swords-man had taken his daughter to a field beside the town of Salva to train, it was ideal for practice. Instead of the Shingo-Forest, which was very peaceful. In Dias's mind there was no reason to disturb such tranquility. The two had remained completely silent until they reached the gates of Arlia. A young man was standing beside the fortification.  
  
"Welcome back Dias-Sama, Datura-Chan." Dark purple hair had graced the slim face.   
  
"Thank you Lucian. Have you seen Rena?" Dias asked.  
  
"No Sir... I believe she and Claude-Sama left for the Shingo Forest. I could be wrong."  
  
"I see. Thank you."   
  
Datura gave a light bow of the head to Lucian before stepping through the gates.   
  
"Um... Father, I wish to do a bit of studying. If that is all right?" Dias turned his attention to his daughter.   
  
"If you wish. Make sure you are back by lunch... Your mother will worry."  
  
"...I will."   
  
Dias nodded in return before he set off away from his daughter, Arlia had changed through the years. Though it kept its small town air. There were a few more houses and a sword-smith, which obviously belonged to Dias himself. Glancing over his shoulder Dias watched his daughter briefly before reaching out grasping the door knob of 'Flac's Sword Smithy'. A brass bell rang as he entered a fair featured Expelian turned to the door as it opened. "Dias, Good morning." Replied the woman, brown hair fell about her shoulders as she approached him.  
  
"I see that you have the store open already Keiko."   
  
"Yes of course dear... Where is Datura?"  
  
"She said she was going to study."  
  
"She should have told me as well... Anyway how was her training?"  
  
"Keiko she's nineteen, she's not a child anymore. You shouldn't treat her as one... She's better than she once was. Datura has become a very good crest duelist."  
  
"We've been through this before she's our only daughter...."   
  
Dias frowned and shook his head slightly. "That doesn't matter. I did not enjoy my parents doing as such. Yes I worry about her. Though we have to trust our daughter. If not it will push her away more than anything."  
  
Sighing the woman only narrowed her eyes. Her modest garment slid about her form, a simple tawny dress with an apron. "Look, she's been quite distant these past few days due to her 'studying'. I wish I knew what it was that she was looking up on." The woman replied."That is not our business. If something is wrong she will come to us. I will not pressure her." Dias watched his wife for a moment then glanced away. "I've got work to do." He added then stepped past Keiko heading to the back of the shop. "Oh... That stubborn man." Keiko replied irritated and went back to her duties about the store's shelves.  
  
Ice blue eyes slid over the rows of books in Mayor Regis's library, while fingers trailed across the bindings of the ancient texts. "Father... Never said much upon the Sorcery Globe... I want to find some kind of information about it." Pursing her lips a sigh left the young Expelian. "Hmm.... Now where is that book." Datura replied tilting her head to the side. An elderly man stepped into the library, his white bearded dangled against his chin, while pointed ears moved slightly.   
  
"Looking for something Datura?  
  
"Oh! Mayor Regis... Actually, yes, I am..."  
  
"What would that be my child?"  
  
"I was wondering... Do... Do you have any information on the Sorcery Globe? I mean Father never really went into that subject."  
  
"Herm.... Perhaps I do."   
  
The elderly man began to look through the books then slowly shook his head turning upon his feet his grey eyes settled on a black book without any writing. A single glyph lay on the binder. "Ehhh.... Here... I believe that I do Datura." Flipping the book open he began to skim through it. "Ah, yes. It explains the dangers that once racked our world." He held his hand out to the young Expelian female.   
  
"Thank you... Thank you very much Mr. Mayor."  
  
"Just return it when you're done."   
  
"I will. Thank you again."   
  
Nodding Regis stepped past Datura in a slow pace heading to his living room. Blinking a few times she quietly walked to an oak table setting the book down. Her gaze slipped over the area briefly until the azure colored irises stopped on a pad of paper and a quill. Reaching over she took the parchment in her grasp setting down at the table. Flipping the cover open she began to read over the text.  
  
"Three point billion years ago the planet Nede had gained an extremely powerful level of heraldic sciences... It was the center of the universe's government, controlling everything in the universe. Though it was peaceful, and there were no rebellions nor any kind of action against Nede or any other planets. Nede in its self was the government of all the universe, the people who resided there thought up the perfect way to control their realm. Every planet enjoyed this era of peace, and accepted Nede as the rulers of all. Yet, a dark shadow lingered over certain portions of the Universe... There were those who wished to destroy Nede and gather control over the entire galaxy and the reality of everything that resided there. They were the ones who called themselves God's Ten Wisemen. The group of entities had grown extremely powerful and attacked Nede, even the Nedian military began to falter. But finally they were beaten and placed into a distortion in space known as Eternity Space, locked within the void. It was the harshest law that the Nedians issued. The Wisemen were supposed to remain there suspended in time and space...."   
  
A light gasp left her as she read the first words of the tome. "...These, Wisemen, so thats what Father mentioned to my mother. When I was supposed to be asleep...." Trailing off she continued to read onward.  
  
"What had happened had shown light to the Nedians, that the Wisemen could some time become too powerful... And that the God's Ten Wisemen would return and again cause chaos destroying their home. After speaking with a leading scholar known as Doctor Lantis, the Nedians found out that they could protect the universe by destroying their home and creating a 'new' world for them to live upon. With a barrier that would keep them separated away from all the other planets and universe. For the safety of everyone in space.... And so they destroyed their home planet. Moving to a small portion of Energy Nede, and so they remained in their world in stasis for seven hundred million years. To make sure that the mistake of the Ten Wisemen would never happen again."  
  
Datura's eyes were wide with interest and an almost feeling of fear ran through her. "...So this, is what Father and the rest fought and destroyed. The only thing that stands out in my mind was Indelico... And... Wait... I thought Doctor Lantis was the same person... But..." She stopped scanning through the book once more. Stumbling upon a crest known a the Crest of Annihilation.  
  
"The Crest of Annihilation is the crest that was established in Nede, if used wrongly it could destroy the entire cosmos. Though there is only one crest that could repel it, and in change destroying Energy Nede. It is known as the Crest of Enchantment."   
  
Tilting her head to the side she spoke once more to herself writing down information she had gathered. "I... I remember this. This is why Noel and Chisato are the only Nedians left alive... Beside Rena that is. They sacrificed their planet to allow the universe to not be destroyed... And bring Expel into the time frame." Her fingers coiled about the black book standing to her feet. Grasping the papers as well. Quickly exiting the library she searched for Mayor Regis. Finding him she walked to the elderly Mayor.   
  
"Mr. Mayor... May I take this with me? I'll return it this evening."  
  
"Yes, you may. Have you found out the information you needed?"  
  
"No... Not yet but I haven't finished reading the book."  
  
"I see. Please take care Datura.'  
  
"I will Mr. Mayor."   
  
Quickly sidestepping him she skirted out of the door her azure blue eyes turned skyward. "Oh... Darn-it. Its past lunch... I didn't think all of what I wrote down would take that long." Rushing through the area she passed by several villagers. Fluttering down from the book a piece of paper fell out falling against the ground. Though she wasn't aware of this and quickly entered the smithy.   
  
'I'm... I'm sorry I'm late Mother!"  
  
"Datura Flac. Its one-o-clock. I was very worried about you!" Her mother retorted sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry... I just... I went to Mayor Regis's home."   
  
"Still. Go get ready for lunch I saved you some food."   
  
Nodding Datura quickly scaled the stairs turning to her right entering her room. Calling down she spoke. "I'll be down in a few moments.... I need to check something." She replied. Her mother narrowed her eyes walking back to the shop to speak with her husband.  
  
"Dias... You're daughter is home."  
  
"I see... What do you want me to do about it? At least she came home."   
  
"Stop being so stubborn! Why don't you talk to that girl?"  
  
"Because she has a free spirited mind... She won't listen, she's head strong."  
  
"You mean she's like you. Feh."  
  
"If thats what you want to call it Keiko. I'll speak with her in a while then."  
  
"Good."   
  
Turning on her feet Keiko left the room walking to the kitchen to prepare Datura's leftovers. "Silly man... He needs to stop being so..." Suddenly she stopped with her words. A loud scream left Keiko as two large bulky men grabbed her. "DIAS!!" She screeched loudly. Deep blue eyes shot up as the sword-man dropped the sword he was holding. "Keiko!?" Rushing out of the work room he quickly dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"What's.... That noise?" Datura replied in a sharp tone standing up she allowed her eyes to linger on a page briefly. Though she did not remain and bolted down stairs, her blade drawn. The passage read as follows...  
  
*The shadows of the forgotten shall wake, once again. The dark clouds of devious souls will erupt once the seal is shattered.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Authors Note: Datura Flac is the daughter of Keiko and Dias Flac. The setting is nine-teen years after the destruction of Nede and the Ten Wisemen. Dias met Keiko before he left with Rena to fight Shin. When he returned his love remained for Keiko and had Datura. (Just to let you know. The reason why I didn't use Chisato as the mother, is because I simply hate the paring up between the two that many sites give. =) )   
  
{Note: Star Ocean the Second Story does not belong to me, it belongs to the good people at Tri-ace and Links. Datura Flac on the other hand is my character. Do not take, borrow, steal or anything of the sort. Please contact me final_nova@msn.com if you wish to use this on your site. The proper copyright must remain in tact for you to use this fan-fic. Thank you. -Dana- 


End file.
